


Why Are You So Scared?

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl, nartista



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartista/pseuds/nartista
Summary: When Shippo asks Kagome for a scary story from her time, no one expects how terrifying the story will be. Inuyasha later overhears Kagome tells Sango that boys like scaring girls, because the boys can then comfort them, and he decides to plot a few scary situations so he can be the one to comfort Kagome. But what about when a scary situation happens for real?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 90
Kudos: 95





	1. Not So Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! We are very excited to bring you our first mini-comic! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Inuyasha thinking? It seems like he has some kind of idea.... 🤔
> 
> Thanks everyone so much for reading, and we'll see you at the next update!


	2. Operation: Scare Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha executes his first plan to scare Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the anime and/or manga.
> 
> Hello everyone! We hope that you are safe and well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of Why are You So Scared? In this chapter, Inuyasha has a plan to scare Kagome. Will he be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....Inu's first attempt to scare Kagome is an epic failure! What will he plan to do next? Find out this, and more, at our next update! Thanks everyone for reading, and we'll see you soon! 💖


	3. Operation: Scare Kagome (Plan B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha comes up with a new plan to try and scare Kagome. Is he successful this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hi everyone! We hope you're safe, and doing well.
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of _Why Are You So Scared_? In this chapter, Inuyasha's got a new idea to scare Kagome, and has definitely stepped up his game, but will he be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again, Kagome has been her usual badass self; Inuyasha's attempt to scare her didn't even make her blink!
> 
> In the next chapter, a hunt for food gets derailed, and Inuyasha and Kagome are forced to make a snap decision. What could it be? 
> 
> We'll see you at the next update, and thanks so much, as always, for reading! 💖


End file.
